


There's Something More That I'm Trying to Say (via Text Message)

by SVZ



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-03
Updated: 2011-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-15 08:11:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SVZ/pseuds/SVZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine keep in touch via texting, New Directions and The Warblers keep snooping. Kurt and Blaine decide to pull a prank on them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's Something More That I'm Trying to Say (via Text Message)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this prompt](http://community.livejournal.com/glee_fluff_meme/2832.html?thread=3376912#t3376912) at the and 's comment. Originally posted 11.14.10.

The first time it happens, Kurt is touched by his friends' concern.

The second time, it still comes across as rather endearing because it shows that they care.

Then there's the third, fourth, fifth... Kurt stops counting after the seventh, so when he returns to the choir room after running an errand for Mr. Schue, he's considerably less than pleased at the familiar sight of the other eleven members of New Directions crowded around Mercedes who is reading through his text messages on his iPhone.

His iPhone, which he purposefully left in the inside pocket of his new Paul Smith messenger bag.

Mercedes doesn't even have the conscience to look guilty. She notices him and waves. "Hey Boo, back from Ms. P's office?"

"Do I need to start carrying my phone on my person everywhere now?" he asks pointedly.

He's been cautious about carrying it around school since Karofsky's shove managed to crack the screen; it had been expensive and highly inconvenient to get it fixed. It's not like he could just put some tape on it, he actually had to send his phone out to get it professionally fixed and he wants to avoid having to go through the hassle of being phone-less for two days so he's taken to leaving it in his bag.

He's starting to reconsider that option now.

Maybe he should just invest in a nice iPhone case. The gray leather Prada on the Saks website had been pretty gorgeous. Are they even still in stock?

Instead of answering his question, Mercedes shrugs. "Don't set your four digit passcode to the same digits as your ATM Pin number. I've been out shopping with you so many times, I have it memorized. You need to learn to keep your hand covered when you use those machines."

"Is that dude shorter than you?" Puck wants to know. "Because he looks shorter than that one picture, but he looks like he could take you in a fight."

Santana smirks. "If he were taller and straight, I would totally date him. Are you sure he's on Team Gay?"

"Blaine wants to call you tonight B-T-W," Brittany adds, actually saying the text shorthand out loud. "He also wants you to know that he can come visit this weekend if you want. I think that's his way of saying that he wants to sleep with you."

"Has it been the third date yet?" Rachel asks. "Because you should never do anything until the third date."

Kurt watches as his almost-stepbrother frowns at his girlfriend. "But Rach, we celebrated our fifteen date last week and we haven't even - "

It's a bit like watching a train wreck, but Kurt decides he doesn't want to hear the rest of the conversation even if some of the other Gleeks seem far too interested in Finn and Rachel's love lives (Santana actually leans in so she could hear better). "Can I please have my phone back?" Kurt asks, lifting an eyebrow and pulling what Tina had once dubbed his "bitch face".

Mercedes very reluctantly hands it over just as Mr. Schuester comes back with a stack of Xeroxed sheet music, effectively ending Kurt's opportunity to give everyone in New Directions a tongue-lashing about touching his belongings without his permission and respecting his privacy.

While he listens when Tina tries out for the lead solo of Eagle Eye Cherry's "Save Tonight" (her sweet voice is perfect for it, he can already tell that Rachel's voice would be too Broadway and polished for the piece) but he also quickly texts his boyfriend when no one's looking.

 **kurt (4:02):** Call me when you're done w/ practice?  
 **blaine (4:12):** of course. wes and david say hi 

\--

Blaine keeps his word. He always does.

The hours at Dalton are slightly longer than McKinley's, but only by a little. Their practices start within a half from each other's, but Blaine's also the co-president of The Warblers so he usually has to stay behind for a while to discuss matters with their choir director and other officers.

Kurt has reached home and is rummaging through his bag for his keys when Blaine finally calls.

Without thinking, Kurt doesn't even wait for the second ring to pick up .

"Hey, what's up?"

Kurt bites back a grin - he could practically _hear_ the smile in Blaine's voice and it's strange to think that he never gets tired of it. "Oh, nothing much," he says, trying to casual and failing. "Except all my friends are now creepily invested in my love life. They keep reading all our texts because they're convinced you're too good to be true and they want to make sure you're treating me right. Mercedes wants to know why you haven't added her back on Facebook."

Blaine laughs and Kurt suddenly finds that once simple tasks such as finding one's keys and opening the front door can actually be difficult if sufficiently distracted.

(Now he knows how Brittany feels.)

He finally manages to unlock the door on his third try.

"If it makes you feel any better," Blaine tells him, still sounding very amused, "Wes and David have been doing the same thing. It's a good thing we're boring and there's nothing incriminating in there, otherwise ..."

Kurt can practically picture Blaine waggling his eyebrows. He rolls his eyes fondly at the mental image .

"I am _very_ grateful that we're not Santana Lopez or Noah Puckerman," he admits wryly, "Boring's good. In fact, I think boring's _wonderful_. But why are Wes and David reading our texts? I thought they liked me."

"They do," Blaine quickly reassures him, as Kurt carefully toes off his shoes and heads downstairs to his room. "They like you a lot. But I don't think that they like how... _smitten_ I am with you. Or as David puts it," Blaine's voice suddenly goes down half an octave to intimate his friend's voice, " 'Blaine, Wes and I like Kurt but if he breaks your heart right before Sectionals, we are so unbelievably screwed. Easy as that. Now hand over your phone so we can analyze his texts.'"

"..."

"Yeah," Blaine responds, laughing again- but this time, Kurt can detect an undercurrent of nervousness. "I don't think that's even paraphrased."

"...I don't think that David and Wes have to worry about that," Kurt says, incredibly grateful that Blaine couldn't see his face at the moment because - well, it needed to be said but they've only been together for a month and he's never sure if he's getting the pacing right or going overboard. "If anything, it will be the other way around."

"Kurt," Blaine says. He can hear layers of amusement, gratitude, and fondness in just that single word. "I'm pretty sure if I did anything to hurt you, Finn and Puck will kill me and make it look like an accident."

It's ridiculous how just hearing his boyfriend's voice on the other end can stress him out (not in a bad way, but in a "I'm so new to this, what am I even doing?" way) and release all the tension in his body that he didn't know he had. Even if he's talking about his possible death at the hands of Kurt's so-called friends.

"Kurt," Blaine says again, "I think I have an idea, if you're up for it."

Kurt goes over to his bed and sits down with a sigh, grateful that he has an hour to himself at home because Finn's out and not there to barge in without knocking. "I'm listening."

\--

It's a brilliant plan, it could have been a brilliant plan, it would have been a brilliant plan, if he hadn't accidentally left his phone in the kitchen when he was busy skyping Blaine in his room.

When Blaine says he has to go for dinner, Kurt makes his way up to the kitchen so he could start preparing a house salad. Carole and Finn are out to pick up their order at the only decent Thai takeaway in town.

"Kurt," Burt says, standing in front of the fridge looking concerned and a little freaked out. His arms are crossed, but Kurt's phone is in one hand. His voice is strained when he says, "I was using your phone to check the weather. I guess I must have pressed something wrong, because I came across your latest text messages."

And Kurt knows, without a doubt, exactly which messages he saw and how they must have looked because he and Blaine carefully orchestrated the entire thing earlier.

 **blaine (5:23):** i cant take it any longer kurt  
 **blaine (5:23):** its only been a month but i dont know if you can see what your doing to me, youre the only man for me kurt  
 **kurt (5:24):** <3 :D  
 **blaine (5:24):** now i am an honorable man and my parents have raised me right  
 **blaine (5:26):** i think we should elope, to make it official. i think its legal in canada.  
 **blaine (5:26):** we can have our honeymoon in winnipeg  
 **kurt (5:27):** What  
 **blaine (5:27):** thats in canada  
 **kurt (5:28):** I know that! If you have to choose Canada, why not Vancouver or Toronto? What on earth is in Winnipeg?  
 **blaine (5:29):** i hear it's lovely this time of year. wait, is that a yes?  
 **kurt (5:30):** If it means that you will finally put out, god yes. This weekend when our parents are out?  
 **blaine (5:30):** we'll take your navigator, it's classier. so, we need to talk about rings 

 

"It's not what it looks like," Kurt says quickly, snatching the phone out of his dad's hands and ushering him to the couch. He won't be able to live with himself if his dad gets a second heart attack and he's the one responsible. "I swear! It's not - it's a long story, but Blaine and I are not actually going to elope in Canada and we're not thinking of having sex - _and even if we were_ \- we wouldn't be discussing it via texting because that's kind of crass."

Burt stares at his phone accusingly. "Please explain." When Kurt hesitates, Burt frowns. " _Now_ , Kurt. I think I have the right to know."

So Kurt tells him about Finn and everyone going through his phone and not respecting his privacy and how all he wants to do is be able to text his boyfriend without the entire club knowing his business.

"I get that they care. Or at least, some of them care - others are just desperate for gossip, but it's _rude and irritating_ and I just want them to stop." Kurt stops for a breath and sees his dad nodding sympathetically after finally noticing how the time stamps of all the messages meant he and Blaine agreed to elope in the time-span of approximately five minutes. (Hopefully, their friends won't be quite as astute.)

"By the way, how did you guess my passcode?" Kurt asks, when he's finally done ranting and his dad looks more entertained by the whole debacle than angry. "I just changed it."

He had thought to leave the passkey conveniently written on his planner with the note 'NEW IPHONE PASSCODE' where Mercedes or Finn are bound to see it.

Burt slaps him lightly on the back. "Son, if you don't want people to go through phone... it might be best if you don't use the last four digits of your cell phone number. It's a little obvious."

Maybe his dad has a point there.

"Don't tell Carole or Finn?" Kurt requests, when he hears the garage door opening. "Actually, you can tell Carole if you want - as long as you get her to promise to _not_ tell Finn. I want to teach everyone a lesson."

Burt shakes his head, chuckling a little. "All right. I won't say a word."

\--

It takes them two whole days to convince all of New Directions and the Warblers that no, they're not actually planning to elope in Canada.

("Kurt, for god's sake, tell Finn that this is fake. He threatened to hunt me down on Facebook. Your fake stepbrother is like, _eight feet tall_. Look at me - I'm a hobbit next to him. I can't take him in a fight. Tell him before he figures out my address!")

Totally, totally worth it even if it hadn't actually stopped their friends from reading their text messages.

(But then Kurt finally learns to choose a non-obvious passcode and everything turns out fine.)

THE END


End file.
